Of Ice and Snow
by paola.aqua7
Summary: Jack Frost was alone for 50 years until he found Elsa,who, like him, had ice powers and couldn't remember her past. Since they met, they had always been best friends, not declaring their love for each other. 150 years later, Man on the Moon chooses them to be the new guardians, and instead of being a new adventure, it could be their hardest challenge that'll change their friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own frozen or rise of the guardians_**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the darkness of the night. i blinked a couple of times, confused. _Where am I?,_ I thought. As I regained my senses, I felt as if a soft pillow has hugging my body and trapping me at the same time. I quickly sat up, only to realize that it was snow. in fact there was snow all around me, covering the trees and the mountains above me. _This must be a forest,_ I inferred.

As I got up, I saw that I wore a blue dress, and it looked like it was shinning, as if little crystals were attached to it. I began walking, but something holded me in place. i looked back and saw that I had a cape, and that it was buried in the snow. i pulled it, seeing the beautiful snowflakes that were printed on it. As i began walking into the forest, I realized something.

 _Why am I not cold?_

I was on a light dress that was not even covering my shoulders, and I didn't felt a single chill. The snow has to be at least 3 inches thick.

Confusion washed over me, and questions kept appearing in my head, every time it was more harder to answer them, so I just continued walking. I had no idea were to go, or in which direction, but i knew the most logical place to go is home.

 _But were is home? Do I even have a home?_

Minutes turned into hours of walking, but I kept walking until I reached the end of the forest. I sighed in relief as I saw a small village down the hill. I could get help there.

I jogged carefully, trying to not get stuck in the snow, until I reached the entrance of the village. I looked down at myself trying to look presentable. I saw little kids running, laughing and playing with the snow. This made her smile, and she felt something warm inside.

I looked around some more, finding adults. "Thank goodness" Maybe I could ask them, "Hello there! Could you ple-" I heard a laugh, but the laugh was not coming from the village, it was coming from above me. I quickly turned up, and I swore that I saw the imposible. There was a person flying and spinning in the air, laughing. Was nobody noticing this?

 _Maybe this is normal for them,_ I decided, trying not to freak out. I continued trying to ask for help when I heard someone say:

"Well, well, well. What is this pretty lady doing here?" I turned around, only to face young man, with silver messy hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and strange clothes with no shoes on his feet. _Wasn't he cold?_. He was holding a large baston with him, leaning on it. He was the man flying. As I turned around, his smirk changed into a confused frown.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked him. As soon as he heard my voice, he jerked back and he gaped.

"Yo-you ... heard me?" he could barely make a sentence.

"Yeah?" This time I was the confused one.

He stepped closer "You can see me?" He sounded more confident now.

I offered him a nod, an almost immediately, he grabbed me by the shoulders with a huge smile, and gave me a quick hug. _This was definitely weird._ Then he rose from the ground and started flying in the air, cheering with excitement. Seconds later, he was on the ground again, next to me.

"Finally! After fifty years someone can actually see me!" he said.

 _Wait a second, did he just said 50 years? But he looks so young!_

"Did you just said 'fifty years'?" I asked him.

"Oh! Sorry. I am Jack Frost, spirit of winter" He offered his hand, but then he jerked back "Whoa!"

I didn't understand "What?" I looked at myself and saw a hand trespassing me. I screamed in fear as i stepped back until i hit a wall with my back. i just trespassed a man, and he din't seem to notice. i continued screaming. _What was this?Is this a nightmare?_

I saw Jack walking towards me, saying "It's okay, calm down. you need to be calm" I couldn't. How could I be calm? He stepped closer, and i was afraid. Ithrew something at him, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw ice in front of me. I looked up to see Jack shoked. I also heard some of the children screaming. they saw the ice, but they couldn't see me.

 _Did ice came from my hands?_ That was my last though until everything turned into darkness.

* * *

I jerked my eyes open, and this time I saw pine trees. I quickly sat up in the snow to check my surroundings. I was back in the forest, _Maybe everything was a dream?_

"Hey, you woke up" I heard the same voice of the young man called jack. _No, that was defitanelly not a dream._

I got up and turned to him, my hands in front of me in defensive mode "Stay away" I told him, but he started walking to me netherless.

He put his staff on the snowy ground "Everything is fine" he said while taking more steps. I didn't know if I should trust him, or who was he.

He noticed that I still didn't trust him "I know how it feels the first time. You feel scared and confused, and the worst of all is that nobody can see you" I listened carefully his words, and I slowly lowered my hands. He gave me a sincere smile, and he asked for my hand.

"Can I?" I nodded. He took my hand and started doing something in my palm. He could make ice out of his hands too. I gasped, he was doing a rose made out of ice. It was beautiful.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. "I was alone" He said, his eyes still into mine. "But now I found you"

I smiled at him, which he returned.

He realized that he was still holding my hands, and he let go, looking down in embarrassment. "Should we star all over again?" He offered his hand "My name is Jack Frost, a lonely guy who fortunately has ice powers" I chuckled and shook his hand.

"My name is Elsa"

I knew this because the moon told me.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading- 7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for supporting this story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _I'm sorry if there is some grammar, English is not my first language._**

 ** _I don't own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians_**

* * *

Jack's POV

It's been 2 weeks since I met Elsa, and I can tell you that I'm really glad I met her. We were always together everywhere we went, but she seemed kind of scared since she found out she had ice powers, and also she was frightened of the world itself. She told me she felt safe around me, which made me a blushing mess.

I made her laugh whenever I could, and showed her what I did with my powers. I told her that maybe we could do a snow day together, but she quickly said no. I can tell that she doesn't want to use her powers.

Now, we were on the village. I was making the little kids to do a snow ball fight, and Elsa was watching me in the distance. I sent her a smile and she smiled back. The kids laughed and screamed with fun as I threw snow on them.

As seeing that my job was done, I flew next to Elsa, who seemed to enjoy watching the kids playing.

After a while, she said "Why do you think the moon putted us here?"

That question was the one I kept asking since I woke up. "I don't know" I said, then added "He hasn't old me anything except for my name"

I hear Elsa sigh "Same for me"

I didn't like this mood, so I said "I want to show you something"

She raised a brow. _I love when she does that._ "What specifically?"

I smirked "Is a surprise, pretty lady" I said the nick name I told her when we first met, which she found kind of annoying. I offered my hand as she rolled her eyes. "You'll have to get on my back"

She looked surprised "You mean I'm going to fly with you?" I nodded. "Should I be graceful or scared?" she smirked.

"I am a good flyer, I have fifty years of experience" I said proudly and she took my hand. I putted her on my back and she put her arms around my neck. I could feel her breathing as she got close to me.

"Are you ready, pretty lady?"

"Yes I am, you old man" she muttered.

I laughed and took off. As a reflex, she buried her head on my neck, which made me feel kind of nervous. Her breathing increased as we got higher and higher, until we reached the clouds. I watched her look in amazement, and how she touched, with her delicate fingers, the clouds. I smirked at her reaction. _I want to see her more like this; I want to see her happy and joyful._

"Jack this is amazing" she breathed out, and rested her chin on my shoulder. "You are amazing" she hugged my neck with her arms, getting even closer (as if that was even possible ). I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. In fact, I think my whole face was a tomato now. _Guess that's her effect on me._

"Th-thanks" Man, I can barely say any words now.

I saw that we were getting near a castle, and I stopped and grabbed on in one of its towers, carefully so Elsa wouldn't fall.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

I smirked and said "You better hang on pretty lady"

"Wha-"

"Wind, take me home!" The next second we were flying in the air faster and higher. The air was getting thinner and the air was loud, but all I could hear was Elsa's breathing.

Above the clouds, I could see that we were getting close. We started getting closer to the familiar lake, and it was how I remembered, frozen and the trees were dry. Now we were just 2 inches from the ground, and Elsa was still glued to me with her head buried in my neck.

I smiled and said "We are already here My Lady"

She slowly started raising her head, and her eyes widened as she saw the setting. She got off me and walked around the lake, looking everywhere. "Were are we?"

I putted an arm around her shoulders, and pointed with my staff all around the place "This is were I woke up" I let go of her and started walking around, just scribbing ice in the lake with my staff "I remember that it was cold and dark, and I was scared" I looked up and her eyes locked with mine "Then I saw the moon" We both looked up, to the full moon "Then I wasn't afraid anymore" I putted my staff on the floor, and then I took her hands, and she looked at me, confused.

"How were you not afraid of your powers?" she asked.

I smiled and responded "I wasn't afraid of them... because I had fun with them" After that, I pulled her and now, we were skating.

"Wha- Jack what are you doing?" she asked.

"We are having fun!" I let her go, and watched her slip in the frozen lake, moving her arms so she wouldn't fall. I grabbed my staff and ran to take impulse. Elsa began to slow down, but I grabbed her wait with my staff and took her with me.

She chuckled and putted her arms in the air. I impulse her, and flew on top of her, watching her go. I smiled as I heard her laugh and chuckle. And then it happened. She let out wind from her hands to keep her velocity.

I ducked my head down, and her face was just inches from mine, just that mine was up side down. "Pretty lady" I told her

She smirked and responded "Old man"

We skated until we lost it. We laughed and played with ice and snow from our powers, but the most important thing is that Elsa is not afraid of using her powers anymore.

"You where right" she told me "We don't have to be afraid of them"

After that, we were Jack and Elsa, always together for everything, and nothing, or anyone, would bring us apart.

* * *

 ** _Looks like now they are a duo_**

 ** _If you have any questions, just ask in the reviews._**

 ** _Thanks and see u next chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

After Jack showed me that I didn't have to be afraid of my powers, I feel more free. I don't know why I was afraid of them, it was like something in my head telling me that they were dangerous and I had to keep them in. It sounds ridiculous now, but I was really frightened for some reason.

He showed me how to have fun, and I love it. Around him, I feel this warmth in my chest, I feel that I belong, that I don't have to be afraid, I feel loved. Not the kind of romantic love, but the love I see in families. I often stop to look at people to see how they act and what they do and their relationships with their family members.

It's strange how I feel that I miss that, but how can you miss something that you never experienced?

I push those feelings away and tried to think of the present, which was me and Jack. I thought that it was only us, two winter spirits traveling around the world, but apparently, there are more spirits out there.

Some are good, and some are really people you don't want to be near with, like Rumpelstiltskin.

We hardly ever ran into other spirits, in fact, Jack and I like to be in our own.

Suddenly, a flying snowball hit me on the face, interrupting my thoughts.

I then heard laughing from behind me. I turned around and saw Jack dying in laughter.

He is so going to get it

"It's on Frost!" I yelled at him as I made a giant snowball in the air. His laughter quickly turned into a scared look.

" Y-you are not planning on throwing that at me, are you Elsa?"He asked nervously.

I smile malevously and sent the giant snowball at him. He tried to dodge it, but I used my powers so the snowball would follow him. He flew around for a while, but it eventually hit him, making him fall to the ground.

I walked up to him and keeled down next to him, and took his staff.

"Learned your lesson, old man?" I smirked at him, while tapping his forehead with the tip of his staff.

He just returned the smirk "You know you love me, pretty lady. All the girls do"

I rolled my eyes "I am the only girl that can see you"

"Well, there are some rumors that the tooth fairy is obsessed about me" I smacked him on the head with the staff. "Ow! You don't have to be jealous! You know I only have eyes for you" he finished with a wink. I raised the staff in annoyance. He just covered his face.

"I'm kiddin-I'm kidding" I laughed at his reaction.

I got up and offered him a hand, and without hesitation, he took it.

There was a scream heard in the distance, which made me and Jack jump in surprise. we looked down at our surroundings, but we only saw the thick pine trees of the forest.

We were bringing winter close to where Jack woke up. The villagers call it "The New World ". We don't like to bring winter up here north, because every time we did, people suffered from starvation and sickness, but if we stopped doing our job, the other spirits would get mad at us. Everyone has to do their job, or at least that's what Jack tells me, if not, there would be caos.

"What do you think that was?" I asked Jack as I gave him his staff.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" he answered while he looked around. "We won't find anything here, c'mon" I climbed on his back, putting my arms around his neck tightly. Then, he took off from the ground and flew on top of the forest.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was an army of person in red uniforms that were invading a whole village. It looked like they were taking out the people from their homes, but why?

"We should go and look" I told Jack as I looked down at the village. Jack nodded as he descended slowly until we landed on a rooftop.

"I know you are hidding him, you little skunks!"

Jack and I shared a look in confusion. "Who's is he looking for?" I asked him, but he only struggled.

"Where is that little thief? I'll cut his hands for robbing the General, and if you or anyone here is helping that boy, your hands are also going to be cut!" the soldier shouted. Everyone in the village was coming out of their houses and they looked terrified.

"We found him!" another soldier shouted, carrying a small boy, go was protesting to be freed.

" I haven't stolen anything!" The child shouted crying, the man throwed him on the ground and the other soldier took out a sword.

I looked worried at Jack " We have to help" I told him.

"Everybody look at the boy! May this punishment be an example of what happens when you get the general mad!" the soldier announced as he raised his sword at the boy. He tried to escape but two more soldiers grabbed him and held out the boy's right hand.

"Jack!" he looked at me and nooded. We both jumped from the rooftop to the ground and before the soldier could cut the little boy's hand, Jack froze his hand, witch caused the soldier to cry out in pain and back away from the boy. I started creating snow balls and throwing then at the two men.

"What is happening?" I heard one of the villagers cry.

"This is witchcraft!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

Jack and I started creating a snowstorm, which caused the villagers go back to their homes. The soldiers let the boy go as they ran away from the village.

"The General will hear about this witchcraft! And he'll hang all of you!" One of them shouted as they got away.

Once there was no sign of them, Jack and l stooped the snowstorm and ran to the little boy in the ground. he was crying and murmuring some words " I didn't want to steal I was just hungry, I didn't want to steal"

I looked over to Jack, who K neeled down to the height of the kid, and even thought he could not hear him, he said "Sometimes we don't have a choice, don't blame yourself"

Jack started drawing something with his finger in the snow to the dirt. It was a dog. His next actions shocked me, he pulled the drawing of the dog from the ground into a snow moving dog. It ran happily to the boy and started licking his tears. The boy looked surprised, but started laughing anyways.

Jack got up, and looked at the infant playing with the snow dog. "Did you know you could do that?" I asked him, still shocked.

"No"He just simply answered.

After a couple of seconds, the dog disappeared. The little boy looked around, and started walking.

Jack and I looked at each other. "That was amazing" I said, complimenting his new power. He Smirked "Did I finally impressed my pretty lady?"

My expression quickly changed to annoyance "You had to say it, didn't you, old man?"

He bowed "Well, is no-"

"Absolutely amazing" we both turned to see a really angry giant rabbit looking at us. "Do you have any idea of what you both just did?!" The Easter bunny, one of the Guardians, said.

"We are in trouble, aren't we?" I asked Jack.

"Yep"

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what to say, is 4 in the morning and I've been reading miraculous fan fiction all night. May God help me.

see you next chapter!


End file.
